Like Attracts Like
by Triceratophat
Summary: A background fanfic of the 2 women with cursed phone strap mascots from xxxHOLiC Rei volume 1, chapters 2-4. From the point of view of the woman with wavy hair whose boyfriend leaves her for her "best friend" (the woman with straight hair).
1. Chapter 1

I was glad to get the job at Company Y, but less glad to sit through the new employee orientation - it lasted all day. It was still an hour before the lunch break and the session leader plowed on to the next topic. She was a well-dressed woman with her sleek black hair cut in a stylish bob.

"Now, remember," she started in, "when conversing with clients take care not to come off as either standoffish or too chatty. Moderation is key."

"As if she knew anything about moderation," muttered a voice to my left.

I turn my head slightly and examine the speaker out of the corner of my eye. Her hair was pin-straight and hung just past her shoulders. She seemed a bit older that I, perhaps she has worked at other companies before this one. We'd exchanged pleasantries when we sat down but I didn't know much about her beyond that.

I let out a small snort of laughter. Our eyes met, and I returned her smile.

The training session ended and chairs scraped across the floor as employees got up and headed to the company cafeteria. I had packed a bento, so I was at a loss where to sit to eat.

"I brought a lunch as well" said the woman sitting to my left. She seemed very polite and relaxed, with no sign of the snarkiness from earlier. "Would you like to eat together?"

That evening I was having dinner at a barbeque restaurant with my boyfriend. As we cooked the meat on a grill in the center of the table I told him about my first day on the job.

"Most of the policies were what you would expect any business to have. So most of the information was not a surprise." I pause to take a sip of tea. "But I did meet an interesting coworker. She's new, like me."

"That's good!" he replied, placing his hand over mine. "You're cute and have a great personality, so it's no surprise that you'd have no trouble making friends."

"I think we'll turn out to be good friends," I smiled back. "After all I get the feeling that we're a lot alike."


	2. Chapter 2

We spent a lot of lunch breaks together after that. She was in a different department from me, but we saw each other frequently. We chatted about current events and fashion, occasionally going out shopping or to a café together. Over time we grew closer and people in the office came to regard us as best friends.

One spring evening we were walking together towards the train station.

"Mm, it's so nice out," said my friend, stretching her arms above her head as she walked. "I bet pretty soon it'll be warm enough to not need a jacket anymore."

"That would be lovely," I replied. "I love how the days are getting longer too."

"Ah, this must be the first time in a while you've left work while the sun was still up, huh," she said giving me a teasing smile. "You've been putting in so many late nights at work recently; your poor boyfriend is probably forgetting what you look like!"

"Oh hush. Deadlines are stricter over in marketing so I have to work hard. I still make sure to have time to see him. Speaking of which, he and I will be attending the company cherry blossom viewing party next week. Are you planning on going?"

"Um, I wasn't sure yet," she said.

"You should go!" I encouraged. "It'll be more fun if you're there. And you can meet my honey."

I wave as she approaches, winding her way through the crowd of increasingly-drunken businessmen.

"We saved you a seat," I say, patting the empty patch of blanket beside me.

We all stand and I introduce my boyfriend and my best friend to each other. They exchange greetings, and we all sit back down and start digging into the snacks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," my friend begins. "She always talks glowingly of you, so I'd knew you'd be a wonderful person before I even met you."

"S-she does?" he stammers while beginning to blush, "I have also heard nothing but kind words about you. It's a pleasure as well."


	3. Chapter 3

**"** That bitch!" I hurl another plate at the wall, still breathing heavily as the pieces rain down to the floor. "That man-stealing bitch!" I pick up another of my boyfriend's dishes and let it fly. He won't be needing them anymore, seeing as he won't be coming back.

I pick up a teacup she gave to me and add it to the destruction. I don't want to see it every day and be reminded of her. What she did.

Some things simply can't be forgiven between best friends. Like stealing a boyfriend.

How dare she? How dare they? I'm angry. I want them to suffer as I have suffered. But how? It can't be anything obvious. If it seems like I did anything to her it would ruin my reputation. I wouldn't want people thinking I stooped to the same level.

I finally find the answer online. I carefully open the package when it arrives. There are two identical cell phone straps inside. Each has a cat and a rabbit mascot attached to it. "They're actually kind of cute" I murmur. No one would guess that they carry a curse.

The next day I approach her at work.

"I got this for you," I say holding out one of the cell phone straps. Her eyes widen briefly and she looks surprised.

"We match!" I explain, holding up my own cell phone with the other strap attached to it. "This one's me," I said pointing to the rabbit. "And that one's you," while I pointed to the cat. "So keep them with you."

She took it. "Thank you" she said, a smile appearing on her face.

And then curses came home to roost.


End file.
